


Practice

by krisherdown



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-05
Updated: 2009-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 07:38:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/745979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krisherdown/pseuds/krisherdown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard called Andy for a practice session.  Andy had other ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Practice

“I was looking everywhere for you!”   
  
“Andy, you didn’t think to look _on the court?_ Did you forget this was about practice?”   
  
“Eventually, yes. But I wanted a different type of session first.”   
  
“Not really in the mood. We need to get started.”   
  
“What? Stop bouncing the ball around. We can’t enjoy finally having time alone? There’s nobody around. I made sure of it.”   
  
“Get your hands off me.”   
  
“Oh come on. I’ve missed holding you, kissing you...”   
  
“Mmm… no, no distractions. How about this? We have our practice. If it goes well, _then_ … Andy, I _told_ you to let go!”   
  
“Relax. I’m not the one who’s judging you. Stop fighting me.”   
  
“So instead you pin me against the fence, try to distract me from… _of course_ I’m fighting you here! This is serious.”   
  
“I _know_ this is serious. No pouting allowed or else I really will fuck you senseless and there won’t _be_ a practice session.”   
  
“Is rolling my eyes at your attempts at romance okay?”   
  
“Yes, that is okay.”   
  
“Did you call to play tennis? If this is only because you could find a secluded court, I’m leaving right now.”   
  
“Tennis first. Understood. But I like this new feisty side for later.”  
  



End file.
